Chiisana Yasuragi
by randomness1868
Summary: Chiisana Yasuragi "A Little Bit Of Peace." It's all Renji and Rukia want from the world. Can they find it? RenRuki.


**Based on the Rock Musical Bleach Saien with some excerpts from Chiisana Yasuragi (and yes, I named my fic for this song- translated as "A Little Bit Of Peace") and the song that Renji sings (whose name I don't know). So this is like my take on Bleach… so yeah, read.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chiisana Yasuragi**

"Do you love him?"

"Love him? No."

"It's because he reminds you of HIM, isn't it?"

"Don't talk to me about him!"

Renji stayed silent while Rukia glared at him through the bars of her cell.

"Rukia…"

"Renji, please,"

Tears threatened to fall and her voice quavered slightly. Rukia took a deep breath and a second later Renji was staring into the cold demeanor of a Kuchiki.

"Leave me" she commanded and Renji obeyed, although why he was listening to _her_, he didn't know.

He hesitated, "Rukia, I'm sorry."

There was no reply and yet he thought he heard the swish of robes followed by a slight sniff. Renji didn't look back as he walked away. He owed her that at least.

_We met…_

… _In a town like a garbage dump_

_From then on that idiot has always been…_

…_Shining in the middle_

_We were always together, all the time_

_We were like a family_

_Our lonely souls were so attracted to each other_

_Filled with the desire to live…_

So why was it that he felt something for her? They were like family… Renji walked out of the prison, no destination in mind. Shinigami of all ranks scurried around him, all shouting frantically. The Seritei was in chaos. And all because of a certain orange-haired shinigami, Renji thought bitterly.

Upon seeing the brooding fuku-taichou, a shinigami bowed and then ran off. Renji hardly noticed; his thoughts too preoccupied by his strange dilemma.

"Abarai… Abarai… Abarai Renji!"

"Huh?" Renji was brought back into the present by someone impatiently calling his name. Someone _important_.

A stern figure walked toward him. "Abarai"

"Yeah taichou?"

Byakuya Kuchiki frowned at his fuka-taichou's choice of words. "How is the prisoner?"

Suddenly Renji was angry. It bubbled up in him and he desperately wanted to Zabimaru his taichou's ass. "Prisoner?" He asked fiercely. "How can you call your own sister that? Do you not care for her at all?" He grew angrier as he saw that Byakuya had not even moved an inch during his fuku-taichou's outburst. In fact, his face was how it always was. Expressionless. It reminded Renji of the look Rukia had just given him. Seeing it from his taichou too, made him even more infuriated.

"Abarai," Byakuya began and Renji saw something in his eyes that he didn't understand. For a moment, the Kuchiki's eyes were touched with a deep sadness. "Sometimes, the right path isn't always the easiest."

"So you call this the right path?!"

"Yes"

"Son of a- I can't believe you!" Renji looked at his taichou and for a moment, Byakuya was startled by the deep hatred in his eyes. "They're going to execute your own sister and you don't even care? What kind of brother would let that happen?"

"I made a promise, Abarai; and I intend to keep it." Byakuya said and Renji knew that their conversation was over as he walked away from Renji. What promise was it that would make Byakuya Kuchiki turn away from his sister?

_The reason that living through those ten years was so difficult was that…_

_All our friends were lost_

_Buried in the filthy, dump mud…_

But they had stayed together, him and Rukia.

_Living…_

_Fighting…_

So why did it have to be now that neither of them could fight? She would be taken away from him forever if he didn't do something! Renji found himself envying the ryoka and the freedom he had to stand up and fight. Maybe Renji really was a lone wolf howling at the moon. Maybe he really _was_ too afraid to jump. At that, he clenched his fists. He knew what he had to do. At least, if he failed, they would die together.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Rukia stared out her cell's high window at the rising moon.

_Assuming I have a life to live_

_I lived those moments as if they could be_

_Tucked in a corner of my far off memories_

_Are hidden away, these feelings…_

Why did she do what she did? All this chaos, all because of the choice she made. And now Renji was involved. That hurt even worse than Ichigo coming to rescue her. She had known Renji for the longest time. He was her first friend… and if he was anything that she remembered him to be, he would fight for her much like Ichigo was. Renji… A lone tear ran down her cheek.

_I keep rejecting their existence__…_

This thing that she felt- she'd been rejecting it ever since she was little.

_Renji…_

_Let's become shinigami!_

She knew he'd follow her anywhere. After all, what were friends for?

_Yeah,_

_Let's be shinigami._

But as Renji rose through the ranks and Rukia was adopted into the Kuchiki family, they had grown apart and so had that feeling gone away. So why was it coming back?

_This battle will continue on, but as for me…_

She had already accepted her fate, so why was it that she wanted to live another day?

"Miss Rukia"

"Oh hello Hanataro" She wiped away the tear glistening on her face and nodded to Hanataro.

"What's wrong Miss Rukia?" Although he stayed a respectful distance from her, she knew that he was genuinely concerned for her. Maybe that was why she was suddenly finding herself spilling to the 4th division shinigami.

And so she found herself concluding: "… And I, I got everyone so mixed up in this- Ichigo and Orihime… and everybody." Even Renji, she added silently. It wasn't that she did not trust Hanataro; it was that she did not trust her heart enough to mention the fuka-taichou.

"I don't think it's your fault Miss Rukia." Hanataro said after a moment of thoughtful silence. He paused as if unsure.

"Hey! You, shinigami! Clean!" Hanataro had no sooner opened his mouth again, than another shinigami walked past and he promptly shut it again while vigorously sweeping the floor.

"Gomen Miss Rukia" he whispered as soon as the shinigami was out of hearing distance.

You and…

_I will just be something that's in the way…_

…Hanataro. Rukia thought sadly.

_I suddenly realized…_

Talking about Ichigo and the others to Hanataro had brought back memories.

_What was born _

_Was a little bit of peace_

_I long for it_

_Their smiling faces, excited voices_

_The warmth of a hand reaching out to me…_

Rukia desperately wanted to take the hand offered to her, but for some reason, that hand kept slipping from her grasp. And even worse, Rukia wondered if indeed the hand was Ichigo's.


End file.
